Lost in the darkness
by xBeautifulXLiarx
Summary: Hey, i wrote a summary in the story itself. I hope you enjoy it!


Okay, so here is my real story, it is involving a girl named Alice again (I wanted to keep that name in my story) and she is a pureblood run away from home and is in search of her brother. Her mother and father hate each other to death but had to marry because it was decided before they were even born. With her life on hold to find her brother Shane a.k.a Reaper, and running from vampire police to get her to return to her mother and father how is she going to blend in. Nothing works her way till one day she meets a girl named Lala and shows her to a vampire organization whose main goal is to kill her ex-boyfriend Lawrence. Now she is involved in it finds out he has been after her to make her his wife making him the king of vampires. Now she has two things to run from and one to look for. Will she ever find Shane? Will the cops get to her? What is Lawrence's plan?

Walking down the alley took a lot more strength then I would have imagined. I was low on blood and I just needed to keep moving or I'd be found. "Who's there?" I heard someone call from the end of the alley. I mumbled to myself that this man would have to do. I walked up to him and mumbled sorry before breaking his neck killing him instantly, then drinking his blood. I don't like new born vampires, and I don't babysit. "Please forgive me. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time." I prayed he make it to Heaven and left. No use crying for the man. I needed to get out of this town. I'd had it with the arguing of my mother and father, trying to force me to marry so early too. I was suppose to marry Shane, but he had to leave and there are rumors saying he died, but he didn't I know that much. He sent me a message saying he was okay. I wiped the blood of my mouth and stood at the end of the alley. "There she is! Lady Alice!" The younger vamp cop called. I took off running, no way could a young vamp catch me. I made it to the edge of town and said my goodbyes to the friends who lived here. I wouldn't be back for a few years, if ever I should say. "Shane. I'm coming to find you. Even if you reject me. I am your younger sister after all, what is to be expected?" I said as I stood on the wall looking which way would take me to New York. That was where he loved to be, where he needed to be a few years ago. So if I was lucky he was there, but I was never lucky. "Ha," I laughed at myself. I was my biggest problem. I was scared to leave. I wanted to be with my brother, but I died a little knowing he might not want me anymore. My worries would cost me, or so I thought. Who knows? Maybe my luck will change.

~_Arriving In New York~  
_ I walked inside the room I rented at the hotel, it wasn't too bad. Nice size and all that I needed it was to sleep, nothing else. I unpacked my stuff and plopped on the bed. I felt dead inside, how could Shane leave? I felt sick and just as I was going to scream my phone rang. I answered it, "hello?" (Italics will be the other person talking for now) _"Alice! Where the hell are you?" _I sighed and said, "Calm down Yuri. I'm fine. I just left for a bit." _"A bit! You ran away with almost all of your things! WHERE ARE YOU?" _Yuri said. I closed the phone. No more talking to her I guess. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower fixing my long brown hair and tying it into a bun while it was slightly damp. I slipped on a black skirt with black shorts on underneath and a red long sleeve shirt with a tank on underneath. I grabbed my gun and put it in the holster and attached that to my leg. Then I grabbed my sword and jumped out the window leaving my cell there. I walked around clutching the locket around my neck. It held a picture of me and Shane together two weeks before he left. Why I missed him so much this past month was beyond me. All of a sudden one day I woke up crying because I missed him. I mean yeah I loved my brother but he was a part of a vampire association. So he would be gone a bit. People said we were fated ones, but I didn't believe in that. Not my own brother, but I had been longing to see him even more than usual. I walked around for a little when I saw to big bulky guys messing with a girl with light blonde hair only a little passed her shoulders and wearing a blue shirt with a black pair of jeans, no more than 13 I guessed. "S-s-stop I-I-it!" She yelled as they pushed her to the wall. This was pissing my off. "Aww why so shy little girl? We just want to play." The taller man said. "S-s-someone! Please! Help me!" the little girl said. No one even went to help her so I was getting really pissed off. I had to try and help her, it wasn't right to not help her. I walked over and yelled, "Let her go now!" it wasn't even a demand as much as a growl. I tried to keep my powers in check. They turned to see a sixteen year old girl there. They started laughing, and I was getting mad. Great, and sixteen year old girl starting with men in their twenties. Oh lucky me. While they were laughing I walked passed them and pushed their filthy hand of her and stood there. "Aww baby, if you felt left out you could of said so." The smaller one said. Oh no, this is when it gets bad, when my sharp as attitude comes out to play. I laughed and they stared at me. "Like anyone would be idiotic to even LOOK at you. Oh wait, do you even know what idiotic means? Well then let me dumb it down for you. No. One. Loves. You." The taller one grabbed my arm and said, "What did you say bitch?" I kicked him in the right place (wink wink ^_^) to get him to let go. I brushed off my sleeve where his hand had been saying, "Don't touch me with your filthy hands! On my new shirt to! Now it needs burned!" The smaller one was getting mad. "Bitch, when we are done with you it will be the least of your worries." I smirked, how could Shane like it here, I mean perverts everywhere. "Oh really? Well then let me give you something to remember me." I kneed both in the right place and watched them fall. I stuck my tongue out like I was six. I grabbed the now crying girl and ran, where, I can't tell you. After about twelve minutes I ran into a park and sat down. Damn I was tired, I only had been awake seventy-two hours or so now. I looked at the girl and smiled, "Are you okay?" I asked. She hugged me, "Alice! Oh my gosh you really are just like I was told!" I pushed her off and stood up saying, "Who are you? Why do you know me and my name?" She stood up and said, "My name is LaLa. I was sent by your brother to take you to him. He said 'You know it's her if she has long black hair, green eyes which are sometimes red, and that sarcastic attitude!" "Whoa Whoa wait. Shane sent you? Why?" She smiled, "To help him silly! He needs you! He's been obsessing over seeing you and having you work with us on the association. I busted out laughing, "You are funny. Shane…well he doesn't need me. I just wanted to see him." Lala grabbed my arm and pulled me to a tunnel under a large rock she and I moved. We went into the tunnel and then through core doors to this large opening that lead to an elevator and a few people were in the room. I sighed deeply. Lala turned around and looked confused, "What? I thought you'd be happy to see your brother. Am I wrong?" I shook my head, "No. I just hate people. And not our people, these people." "They are trying to change into one of us, but no one wants to babysit a newborn, and we only have two purebloods, well three now." Lala said grabbing my arm and making me go into the elevator. We went to the last floor, number 25, and walked out into a large room with computers and vampires all stopping and staring at me and Lala. Lala said, "Attention!" everyone straightened up,"This is Alice Eloura! Where is Shane!" Everyone looked at me in awe. I glared at her, why the hell would she do that! "Madam," one man said, "He is in main control Ma'am!" She nodded and pulled me along towards a large door. "No, let go." I mumbled. She stopped, "But I tho-," I cut her off, "It is not true. He does not love me, or even want me! He never cared before. So why now? Thanks but I am leaving." I turned around and went back up to the elevator and left.

~_Man behind the door. A.k.a Reaper P.O.V.~  
_"…He never cared before. So why now? Thanks but I am leaving." *footsteps leaving door*  
I sighed and thought how I could win back my sister. Then someone knocked on the door. "Er. Captain, it's Major Lala. May I enter?" I sighed and said, "Yes." She walked in. The youngest major here, or at least she looked it. "She doesn't believe me sir, but she is indeed your younger sister. She was crying as she left some men said sir." I nodded. "Yeah, I heard her voice, it is her. Stubborn as always. How will I get her trust back?" We sat in silence for a while till Lala said, "Sir, there is _him. _But, I don't like that idea. He was always creepy when you wrote her and got a picture from your dad sir." I knew he could keep her calm till she saw me, but would it mess up fate? "Yes I agree. But I wonder, we are fated ones, will he change that?" We sat for a little longer. How can I get my sister back?

~_Alice's P.O.V again~  
_

"Damn that girl! Lying to me! My brother wouldn't work there! Nothing is that easy!" I said as I jumped back into my window. My hair was a mess again and my shirt too. I jumped into the shower and then sat in it for at least two hours. I got out and dried my hair and looked at it. Passed my knees when it was down, and when it was up in a high ponytail, it was to my knees. I smiled and slide on a black shirt with skulls on it and a red plaid skirt with a few accessories and tied my hair up. Going on eighty some hours without sleep as I stepped out the door and down the stairs and out of the hotel. "Time to hunt," I said smiling.

Hope you liked it! Here is a picture of her!


End file.
